


Rinch Vacation

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Marker and pen drawing series of Rinch on vacation.





	1. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Es Por Ti by Juanes ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DY5f2kTRT0l4&t=OGYzMjcyNGNlMmI0NmU4N2JmZTJmNGNmOGRiY2U0MmVlYTA0NDdlYixpMmdyRzhKQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162756029802%2Fon-vacation-ii-pens-markers-celebrating&m=0)).

 


	2. Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fountain scene from _Brideshead Revisited_ tv series ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2bbwTPq630s&t=NTBlMmM0ZWE3ZWNjZDI3NTUyNjAwNGE5MzZjMTM1NzhkZWNjNmNlMixhazVWU2dQWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163337002247%2Fon-vacation-iii-pens-markers-inspired-by-the&m=0)).
> 
> No music is added this time because the beautiful original soundtrack works too well.


	3. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack comes from movie: _Live And Let Die_ by Paul McCartney  & Wings ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DswVoXHVW-jI&t=OGZmNGYwMDNhMTEzM2E4YWEwYjRhOWUxYTk1MmM0OGZhMWMzNGY4NCxCNnpzZlpwUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165330091062%2Fon-vacation-iv-pens-markers-soundtrack-comes&m=0))

**Author's Note:**

> This is my typical pens&markers technique: gentle pen contours fully coloured with markers. Shades, textures and different surfaces are created mostly by colours. Successful blending of markers, without contours, can make it pretty painting-like, but I like to keep the lines and therefore more drawing-like. White adds great shine and light.  
> Used tools: uni pin fine liner, mix of different drawing markers (copic ciao, letraset/winsor&newton flex/brush/promarkers, shinhan art touch - they all match with each other), white uni posca markers. Size: my larger sketchbook format: about 20x30 cm.


End file.
